walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken Little Credits
Full credits for Chicken Little Directed by *Mark Dindal Produced by *Randy Fullmer Story by *Mark Dindal *Mark Kennedy Screenplay by *Steve Bencich *Ron J. Friedman *Ron Anderson Score Composed and Conducted by *John Debney Associate Producer *Peter Del Vecho Production Designer *David Womersley Design *Mac George Art Director *Ian Gooding Co-Art Director *Dan Cooper Editor *Dan Molina Visual Effects Supervisor *Steve Goldberg CG Supervisors *Kevin Geiger *Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor *Eric Powers Production Manager *Paul Lanum Post Production Director *Bérénice Robinson Head of Story *Mark Kennedy Animation Supervisor *Eamonn Butler Layout Supervisor *Terry Moews Effects Supervisor *Dale Mayeda Modeling Lead *Corey Smith Skinning Lead/Character Finaling Lead *Michael Kuehn Rigging Lead *Ramiro Camilo Gomez Look Development Lead *Jason MacLeod Sequence Leads *Kenneth Brain *Alessandro Jacomini *Mohit Kallianpur *Brian Leach *Adolph Lusinsky *Mark Siegel *Umakanth Thumrugoti Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Robert L. Sephton Visual Development & Design Character Design *Mark Dindal *Joe Moshier *Tom Ellery *Don Hall *Jeff Ranjo Visual Development *Thomas Cardone *Karen deJong *Colin Eckart *Sean Eckols *Natalie Franscioni-Karp *Carol Hayden *Alessandro Jacomini *Adolph Lusinsky *Kelly McGraw *Greg Miller *Kevin Nelson *Jeff Ranjo *Dan Read *Michelle Lee Robinson *Leonard Robledo *Kyle Strawitz *Matsune Suzuki *Chuck Tappan *Umakanth Thumrugoti Story Story Artists *John Norton *Tom Ellery *Jeff Ranjo *Mark Walton *Kevin Deters *Don Hall *Chris Williams *Michael Lester Additional Story Material by *Robert L. Baird *Daniel Gerson Additional Screenplay Material by *Sara Parriott *Josann McGibbon Additional Dialogue by *David Reynolds *Sandra Tsing Loh Additional Story Artists *Chris Ure *Dean Wellins *Nathan Greno *Byron Howard *Aurian Redson Casting Casting by *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Additional Casting by *Matthew Jon Beck *Mary Hidalgo Cast In Order of Appearance *Chicken Little: Zach Braff *Buck Cluck: Garry Marshall *Mayor Turkey Lurkey: Don Knotts *Mr. Woolensworth: Patrick Stewart *Foxy Loxy: Amy Sedaris *Runt of the Litter: Steve Zahn *Abby Mallard: Joan Cusack *Principal Fetchit: Wallace Shawn *Dog Announcer: Harry Shearer *Melvin: Fred Willard *Tina: Catherine O'Hara *Alien Cop: Patrick Warburton *Ace - Hollywood Chicken Little: Adam West Additional Characters *Goosey Loosey: Mark Walton *Morkubine Porcupine/Coach: Mark Dindal *Fish Out of Water: Dan Molina *Rodriguez/Acorn Mascot/Umpire: Joe Whyte *Kirby: Sean Elmore, Evan Dunn, Matthew Josten *Mama Runt: Kellie Hoover *Hollywood Fish: Will Finn *Hollywood Abby: Dara McGarry *Hollywood Runt: Mark Kennedy Additonal Voices Model Development Modeling Senior Modelers *Christopher Cowan *Joe Kwong *Hal Lewis *David Mooy *James E. Stapp Modelers *Roger Borelli *Chris Keene *Greg Martin *Matsune Suzuki *Joe Whyte Character Sculptures *Corey Smith *James E. Stapp Character Set-Up Senior TD *Kent F. Martin Character TDs *Anders J.L. Beer *Jesus Canal *Glen Claybrook *Ian J. Coony *Frank Hanner *Leland J. Hepler *Nicholas Sanger Hoppe *Candice Miller *Russell L. Smith *Timmy Tompkins *Bruce Wright *John Wilson Yoon Look Development Paint Technical Direction Senior TDs *Mark Hammel *Tal Lancaster Look Development TDs *Charles Colladay *Marcus Hobbs *Stephen V. Hwan *Mohit Kallianpur *Heather Pritchett Layout Character Animation Supervising Animators Animators Charatcer Finaling Effects Animation Effects Design *Mauro Maressa Effects Animation Shot Finaling Digital Paint Artist *Lisa A. Fisher Editorial Associate Editor *Catherine Apple First Assistant Editor *Carol Folgate Additional Editorial *Tim Mertens *Jessica Ambinder-Rojas *Ellen Keneshea *Mark Hester Animation Editors / Track Readers *James Melton *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Department Managers Production Managements Production Accountant *Liza Breuninger Administration Manager *Vicki Case Digital Resources Administration *Alan Botvinick Asst. Mgr. Production Communication *Peter John Vaughan Managers of Disk Space *Benjamin Lemon *Brenda McGirl Technical Direction Senior TD *Mark Hammel Senior Software TDs *Sean D. Jenkins *Chris Springfield Software TDs *Allen Corcorran *Scott Mankey *Jeff Sadler Assistant TDs Music “One Little Slip” *Written by Ed Robertson and Steven Page *Performed by Barenaked Ladies *Produced by Jim Scott and Barenaked Ladies *Recorded by Jim Scott *Mixed by Tom Lord-Alge “All I Know” *Written by Jimmy Webb *Produced by John Ondrasik *Performed by Five for Fighting *Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf *Five for Fighting appears courtesy of Aware/Columbia Records “Stir It Up” *Written by Danny Sembello and Allee Willis *Performed by Patti LaBelle and Joss Stone *Produced by Mark Hammond *Recorded by Dave Dillbeck *Mixed by Serban Ghenea *Patti LaBelle appears courtesy of Def Soul Classics/Island Def Jam *Joss Stone appears courtesy of EMI Music North America “Shake A Tail Feather” *Written by Otha Hayes, Verlie Rice and Andre Williams *Performed by The Cheetah Girls *Produced by Robbie Buchanan *Recorded by Pieter Schlosser *Mixed by Nathaniel Kunkel *The Cheetah Girls appear courtesy of Walt Disney Records “Nants' Ingonyama” *Music and Lyrics by Hans Zimmer and Lebo M. “Gonna Make You Sweat” *Written by Robert Clivillés and Frederick Williams *Performed by C+C Music Factory *Courtesy of Columbia Records *By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment “Raiders of the Lost Ark Theme” *Written and Performed by John Williams *Courtesy of Lucasfilm, Ltd. “We Are the Champions” *Written by Freddie Mercury “Wannabe” *Written by Victoria Beckham, Melanie Brown, *Emma Bunton, Melanie C, Geri Halliwell, Matt Rowe and *Richard Stannard “Stayin' Alive” *Written by Barry Gibb, Maurice Gibb and Robin Gibb “It's the End of the World as We Know It” *Written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Michael Mills and Michael Stipe *Performed by R.E.M. *Courtesy of I.R.S. Records *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music “It's Too Late” *Written by Carole King and Toni Stern “I Will Survive” *Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren “Ain't No Mountain High Enough” *Written by Nick Ashford and Valerie Simpson *Performed by Diana Ross *Courtesy of Motown Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Lollipop” *Written by Julius Dixson and Beverly Ross “Don't Go Breaking My Heart” *Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Supervising Orchestrator *Brad Dechter Orchestrations by *Frank Bennett *Mike Watts *Don Nemitz Additional Orchestrations by *Jeff Atmajian *Kevin Kaska *Andrew Kinney Song Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Score Music Editors *Jim Harrison *Jeff Carson Score Recorded and Mixed by *Shawn Murphy Music Production Manager *Andrew Page Orchestral Assembly by *Robert Wolff Additional Score Recording by *Wolfgang Amadeus Music Production Coordinator *Lydia Paweski Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Siobhan Sullivan Score Coordinator *Lola Debney Score Production Supervisor *Melanie Mullens Hoyson Pre-Production Music Coordinator *Deniece Larocca-Hall Songs Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent Vocal Contractor *Bobbi Page Music Preparation *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Library Character Performance Tracks Produced & Arranged by *Steve Shapiro Vocal Coaching by *Nelson Kole *Sam Kriger Production Assistant to the Producer & Director *Susan Wawer Assistant to Associate Producer *Joanna Villamor Production Secretaries *Amy Stevens *Tracy Larson Production Coordinators Digital Promotional Images *Kent Gordon Production Assistants Assistant Production Accountants *Frank William Knittel Jr. *Lisamarie Worley Post Production Post Production Coordinator *Brent W. Hall Assistant Sound Editor *Christopher Pinkston Additional Post Production Coordinator *Valerie Flueger Sound Services *Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Christian P. Minkler Original Dialogue Mixers *James A. Sandweiss *Doc Kane Supervising ADR Editor *Thomas G. Whiting Dialog/ADR Editor *Linda Folk Supervising Foley Editor *Christopher Flick First Assistant Editor *F. Scott Taylor Sound Effects Editor *Adam Kopald Sound Effects/Foley Editor *Jeff Sawyer Foley by *One Step Up Foley Artists *Dan O'Connell *John Cucci Foley Mixers *James Ashwill *Richard Duarte Dubbing Recordist *Gabriel Guy Additional Dialogue Recordist *Vince Caro ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Digital Color Timing Supervisor *Bruce Tauscher Digital Film Colorist *Timothy Peeler Color Timer *Chris DeLaGuardia Digital Imaging Post Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Title Design by *Susan Bradley Film Design Prints by *Technicolor® Produced & Distributed by *Eastman Film Film and Digital Services Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Operator *John Derderian Titles & Opticals *S.J. Bleick Coordinator *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Digital Traning Digital Training Manager *Walt Sturrock Digital Training Supervisors *Caleb Gonzalez *Arthur Lee Senior Digital Training Specialists *Matt Elson *Kimberly Lorang Digital Training Specialists *Lisa A. Fisher *Dustin Pappas Senior Documentation Specialist *Bob Morgan Technology The Graphics Software Group Technology Managers *Jay Sloat *Todd Scopio Animation/Rigging Tools Lighting/Rendering Tools Fur/Feather/Foliage Tools Look Development Tools Modeling/Character Finaling Tools The Media Group Technology Managers *Ron Gillen *Christopher I. Dee Media Engineering and Technical Support Scheduling *Christina Gonzalez *Bob Heger The Process Software Group Technology Managers *Suki Samra *Graham S. Allan Asset Managements Tools Editorial/Playback Tools Production Management Tools Production Pipeline Tools Shot Finaling Tools Software Development Tools The Technical Support Group Technology Manager *Mark M. Dawson Technical Support Engineering Render I/O Resource Management The Systems Group Technology Manager *Jeff Rochlin Systems Administration Systems and Network Engineering Image and Data Services Technology Administration Manager *Yvett Merino Special Thanks To The Following Walt Disney Feature Animation Support Staff Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: Special Thanks To maquettes Atomic Monkey dance reefrence Iniy Movie Is Dedicated In The Memory Of Joe Grant (1908-2005) Prints By TECHNICOLOR Kodak Motion Picture Film FUGIFILM Motion Picture Film Soundtrack Available On Walt Disney Records 2005 Disney Enterprises Inc All Rights Reserved Category:Credits Category:Chicken Little Category:Distributed by buena vista pictures distribution